Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors
by KvngOfKvngs
Summary: Two years after Total Drama All-Stars Chris is desperate for a new season. He comes up with a plan to invite 10 of the minor characters from Total Drama and have them compete for one billion dollars. Starting back on a new island called Camp Wanawakan, the 10 minors will have to give it their all for one billion dollars.


"Hello and welcome to an all new season of Total Drama!" Chris exclaims, "This season will be like no other season because 10 of those beloved and hated non competitors will finally compete in the best season yet on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!"

"Now," Chris says, "Let's meet our contestants!"

Just as Chris finishes his sentence a big black woman comes onto the dock.

"Welcome our first competitor, Momma DJ!"

"I don't want to be here!" Momma DJ exclaims, "Is my DJ alright?"

"Yes, Momma DJ."

A Hispanic male suddenly comes onto the dock as Chris finishes.

"Welcome our next contestant, Jose!" Chris yells.

"It's okay to be here I guess," Jose angrily says.

Suddenly, a white male comes onto the dock.

"Now let's welcome our next competitor Josh!" Chris exclaims.

"Woo! I like it here and finally away from Blaineley!" he exclaims.

A white tall male comes onto the dock.

"Everyone welcome the escape psycho killer!" Chris exclaims.

"I'm good you guys, I swear," The killer says.

Two black females one bigger is size and one smaller come onto the dock.

"Now let's welcome to contestants who are very close to Leshawna, LeShaniqua and Jasmine!" Chris yells.

"It's great to finally be here!" Jasmine exclaims happily.

"Yep. Time to get my groove on," LeShaniqua says.

"Next up are all next two competitors, Svetlana and Mal!" Chris says just as they approach him.

"I thought that they were gone," Jasmine says confused.

"We weren't gone, we just created our own bodies," Mal says.

"I'm Svetlana!" Svetlana cheerfully exclaims.

"We know," LeShaniqua says just as a muscular looking figure approaches.

"Everyone meet Brady, our next competitor!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey guys!" Brady exclaims as something hard hits his head, "Ow!"

"Well, it looks like our last competitor has arrived, Mr. Coconut!" Chris exclaims with a grin.

"Really, a coconut?" Momma DJ asks.

"Yep," Chris says, "Now that you have met each other, it's time for the challenge!"

"Great," Mal says sarcastically.

"Your first challenge will be where you will be handcuffed to a fellow competitor and have to race to find a flag from around the island. First team back wins while everyone else will be up for elimination," Chris explains, "The only flags you can get are at least a mile away from here. When you hear a gun shot that means that a team has found a flag and has gotten back to win."

"Yay! Wait, who are we handcuffed too?" Jasmine asks.

"Oh, I forgot. The handcuffed duos are: Jose/Mal, Svetlana/Jasmine, Momma DJ/LeShaniqua, Brady/ Josh, and Mr. Coconut/The Killer," Chris says as the contestants get handcuffed, And go!"

And the duos race off to find the flags.

"Come on, run faster," Josh tells Brady, "we have to win!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Brady yells.

"Aye, Momma DJ," LeShaniqua says as they are looking.

"What?" Momma DJ asks.

"You want to make an alliance?" LeShaniqua asks, "We can add Jasmine in when we get to camp.

"That sounds good,' Momma DJ answers as they shake hands.

"Good," LeShaniqua says.

"Mal, so we good on the alliance?" Jose asks.

"Yes, we good," Mal answers. "Cool," Jose says, "We need to win so we can get someone out."

"Like who?" Mal asks.

"Josh or Brady because they seem like competition," Jose answers.

"Exactly who I was thinking," Mal says as they continue looking.

"Ahhhhh!" Jasmine yells as she is soaring through the air.

"We have to win," Svetlana says.

"Put me down" Jasmine yells, "Ahhhhh!

"Where are you Mr. Flag?" The Killer asks while he is looking.

As he is looking, a bear with a flag on top of his head comes charging out of the woods.

"I know what to do," The Killer says as he hops onto the bears back.

"Charge!" The Killer yells as the bear, Mr. Coconut, and him ride into the sunset.

"Gosh, it's been ten minutes!' Chris yells, "How long does it take?"

Just after Chris says that, a man riding a bear with a flag on his head comes charging at Chris. The figure becomes visible as it becomes The Killer and Mr. Coconut.

"And we have a winner!" Chris exclaims as the bear comes to a stop and a gunshot is sounded.

"Wooooo!" The Killer exclaims.

The losing competitors come back to the beginning, most of them with angry faces.

"Since Mr. Coconut and The Psycho Killer have won, they have immunity. Everyone else is upfor elimination," Chris says.

"Aye Jasmine," LeShaniqua says to Jasmine.

"Yes?" Jasmine asks.

"Me and Momma DJ wanted to ask you to join out alliance," LeShaniqua asks.

"Sure!" Jasmine exclaims.

"Great," LeShaniqua responds.

"How are we voting?" Jasmine asks.

"We are voting out Svetlana, deal?" LeShaniqua asks.

"Deal," Jasmine responds as they shake hands.

"We need to vote out Brady," Mal says.

"We are," Jose says.

"Well, let's hope he's out" Mal says.

"Welcome to elimination you guys," Chris says, "Since Mr. Coconut and The Killer have immunity they are safe and can't vote. Everyone else vote."

One by one they each vote.

"The votes are in whoever is safe receives a marshmallow if you don't you are out," Chris says.

"The marshmallows go to: Josh, Momma DJ, and LeShaniqua are all safe with zero votes," Chris says.

The all get marshmallows.

"Now, the next marshmallows go to: Jose(1 vote), Mal(1 vote), and Jasmine(1 vote) are all safe," Chris says.

They get their marshmallows.

"The final two. Svetlana, your actions toward Jasmine might have cost you the game. Brady, your strength was targeted by some. Are you safe?" Chris asks.

"Goodbye Brady," Mal says smirking.

"The final marshmallow goes to….. Brady," Chris says throwing Brady the marshmallow.

"What!?" Svetlana, Mal, and Jose shout in awe.

"Yep, Svetlana got three, Brady got two," Chris says.

"Noooooo!" Svetlana yells as she walks down the dock of shame to the boat.

Svetlana gets into the boat and is taken away.

"Now that Svetlana is gone, who will take the boat next? Will the girl's alliance last? How will Mal and Jose act now that their target is still here? Will The Killer and Mr. Coconut in again? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!" Chris exclaims as the camera fades to black.


End file.
